ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2010/Guide
About the restrictions on letter gathering: I had no problems collecting all the letters, even though I am in the middle of at least two quests featuring the mithran chieftainess, including the one where no one in the town will talk to you. I was on blu, so Maat didn't try to fight me and I can't say much about it, but my friend had no issue on his whm. Storme 18:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) You -can- switch to Windurst allegience (it cost me 4000 gil), get the key item, then switch back (which cost me 40,000 gil) and still finish the mini-quest. -R Runeghost 00:29, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Unless I could change nations for 4k and then back for 12k I wouldn't do it. If you spend 44k total then don't make a total of 44k from the Moggiebag, then you just wasted your time/money. Even if you do get like...50k total from it, then still...woot 6k profit...meh. Don't change nations if you are a not originally from windy or have not done any missions and are still rank 1 windy.... YOU DON'T HAVE ACCESS AT RANK 1 WINDY!!!!!! WASTE OF GIL!!!!! You have to do the missions up to 3-1 to get the key item for the stairs. This means least start the mission and get the key item for this method to work, otherwise wait for the patch that SE will probably do. Darkhack Tractor and Nexus Cape will not to work in the zone to bypass the door. This is a Town area. I got the shika letter too.... then I put on my dinner jacket. Aeonova 04:35, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Not only the Heavens Tower thing is crap... that you need access to Tavnazian Safehold isn't very nice to newer players too. Sometimes I really ask myself what the developers think, when they plan such things. And what sucks even more: I called a GM too, who said this problem is known. So why the hell they don't post this on the offical homepage? Too embarrassed to say anything and thinking no one will notice? :/ --Killercat Bis 09:02, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Way to go SqEX. /clap That Windurst part isn't really that bad for me, 50,000+ Gil isn't THAT hard to get for me but thanks Altana I did come here to rant about it because without the comment above, I don't know when I would've noticed the Tavnazia part (I can't go there, yesh my own fault but still). ~tosses the Dinner clothes and pretends he never even heard of this quest~ :[ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 12:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) This Tavnazian Safehold thing really irritates me... Nakts 02:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I just received the Letter from Jakoh Wahcondalo an I have had Everyone's Grudging active for a long time. I can verify the above statement is true (dunno who posted it though). I've had Everyone's Grudging active for a very long time and was worried I wouldn't be able to finish this. Jakoh handed the letter right over when I talked to her with my Dinner Suit on. I think the biggest problems are people forgetting to talk to the first NPC a second time and forgetting to put on their Dinner Suit when they talk to the second NPC. DON'T FORGET YOUR SUIT!! --Quedari 00:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) The note about Maat not speaking to you if you're on a 75 job is incorrect. I spoke to him as 75RDM and still got the letter before he asked me to give him a testimony.Natsuchii 06:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Just to add a Note on receiving the letter from Despachiaire, even with the event gear on, he started the dialog for the quest 'X Marks the Spot' and will only discuss that. Rahveel 11:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ^I just had the same problem, but fixed it because I noticed I'd forgotten to speak with Naji again after receiving his letter. Did you do that? --Almost Unsane 03:13, May 18, 2010 (UTC) No he will also discuss this quest if you do all that is spelled out on the main page. I got both key items during the same time talking to him --Icari 11:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) --- yep, you where correct here, i had missed the 2nd bit of dialog from Naji. Rahveel 02:07, May 14, 2010 (UTC) The Waiting Game Do you only need to wait one day for a chance at a better item or is the quality of your item directly related to how many days you have waited? --LilSassy 17:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I don't really know but it would be extremely silly and stupid if the waiting option was actually doing nothing. I wouldn't be surprised one bit if it didn't, though... Anyhoo, looking at the Discussion page for year 2009, there is a statement that a player received the Chocobo Wand with no waiting at all. This would make it seem like it is indeed useless to wait, or, the wand just isn't considered as a "better reward". Perhaps only the belts are and you need to wait for like a week for it (I'm going to try to wait 7 times just to test my week-theory). It is rather annoying that I need to either use or drop the ring on my other characters, then get the new one to be able to get any further items. I'm lazy, I know. Anyhoo, might like checking the Discussion pages for the event for past years to get a little bit of an in-sight to it as there are more or less experiences noted down there. And now, I will stop blabbering. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 20:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I truly despise the randomness of this event. I've been trying for 3 years now to get a Chocobo Wand (for its novelty and because it would actually help my Choco Digging), and so far I have nothing to show for it. I have absolutely every other R/E item from the first year I participated in the event or from Gold World Pass benefits, so all that's left in the pool of worthwhile stuff is this damned wand. I'll post my daily results so people can try to find a pattern. So far, it seems pretty likely that waiting 1 day eliminates the Chocobo Tickets from the pool. Last year (Bastok Mines): *Day 01: Anniversary Ring *Day 02-05: Wait; Wait; Wait; 63 Angelwings *Day 06-10: Wait; Wait; Wait; Wait; 84 Angelwings *Day 11-12: Wait; 21 Angelwings *Day 13-14: Wait; 21 Angelwings This year (Bastok Mines): *Day 01: Anniversary Ring *Day 02-03: Wait; 21 Angelwings *Day 04-05: Wait; 21 Angelwings *Day 06-07: Wait; 21 Angelwings *Day 08-09: Wait; 21 Angelwings *Day 10-11: Wait; 21 Angelwings *Day 12-13: Wait; 21 Angelwings *Day 14-15: Wait; 21 Angelwings Mules (didn't start with any R/E items) Mule 1 Pattern = No Waits; Received desirable items 14% of the time *Day 01: Anniversary Ring *Day 02: Chocobo Ticket *Day 03: Adventuring Certificate *Day 04: Chocobo Ticket *Day 05: Chocobo Ticket *Day 06: 1 Angelwing *Day 07: Bronze Moogle Belt *Day 08: 1 Angelwing *Day 09: Chocobo Ticket *Day 10: 1 Angelwing *Day 11: 1 Angelwing *Day 12: Chocobo Ticket *Day 13: 1 Angelwing *Day 14: 1 Angelwing *Day 15: 1 Angelwing Mule 2 Pattern = No Waits; Received desirable items 21% of the time *Day 01: Anniversary Ring *Day 02: 1 Angelwing *Day 03: Bronze Moogle Belt *Day 04: 1 Angelwing *Day 05: 1 Angelwing *Day 06: Chocobo Ticket *Day 07: 1 Angelwing *Day 08: 1 Angelwing *Day 09: Silver Moogle Belt *Day 10: 1 Angelwing *Day 11: Adventuring Certificate *Day 12: Chocobo Ticket *Day 13: 1 Angelwing *Day 14: 1 Angelwing *Day 15: 1 Angelwing Mule 3 Pattern = One Wait; Received desirable items 71% of the time (36% factoring in the Waits) *Day 01: Anniversary Ring *Day 02-03: Wait; Return Ring *Day 04-05: Wait; 12 Angelwings *Day 06-07: Wait; Adventuring Certificate *Day 08-09: Wait; Homing Ring *Day 10-11: Wait; Kingdom Stable Collar *Day 12-13: Wait; 12 Angelwings *Day 14-15: Wait; Silver Moogle Belt Mule 4 Pattern = Two Waits; Received desirable items 100% of the time (33% factoring in the Waits) *Day 01: Anniversary Ring *Day 02-04: Wait; Wait; Return Ring *Day 05-07: Wait; Wait; Bronze Moogle Belt *Day 08-10: Wait; Wait; Adventuring Certificate *Day 11: Wait; Wait; Wait; Wait; 42 Angelwings (I didn't count this toward the pattern) I'm now 0 for 3 years in trying for the Chocobo Wand. MAYBE NEXT YEAR, EH? >:{ Awful event is awful. My guess is that the game runs two checks, the first is to see whether you get a valuable prize, and if that succeeds, another random number is thrown to decide which valuable prize you get. If the game determines that you already have the prize it rolled for you, it'll just throw you a crapton of undesirable Angelwings. Chocobo Wand is obviously a low percentage item and there seems to be nothing you can do to improve the chances of getting it from the second roll. Waiting 1 or 2 days seems to give you the optimal chances for succeeding on the first roll without wasting days. In conclusion: I hate you, SE, and yet again I feel unappreciated by this stupid event. I could probably get 20 or so Peacock Amulets from Argus by the time I have another slim chance at this Choco Wand. --Spoofer 23:24, May 24, 2010 (UTC) My log so far, I'm trying for a Chocobo Wand since that's the only item I'm missing for the 3rd year in a row doing this event. I have all the other items in my mh to eliminate the chance of getting them. I'm going to gamble and wait a bunch of days to see if that secures the wand for me. I really hope it does I don't want to wait yet another year :-/ *Day 1 Missed *Day 2 Missed *Day 3 Anniversary Ring *Day 4 Angelwing x1 *Day 5-11 Wait x7 *Day 12 Angelwing x99 *Day 13-14 Wait x2 *Day 15 Angelwing x48 Another year to wait.. bleh. --Neg 16:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Bare in mind please this is my 1st ever contributing to a wiki page so idk if this will show up or come out right but regarding the waiting i started my own chart which ive just been waiting for the most part but i went to wait the other day and there was alil lag and i accidently choose give me the item which ended up being angelwings :( but my inventory was full i figd i was screwed after that in order to wait that day i rechecked it it was angelwings again so the 3rd time i waited so it looks like to me you might be able to preview your item for that day on a full inventory ... hope this helps ... Mognchoc 12:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- I got the Chocobo Wand today after 2 waiting days : *Day 01: Missed *Day 02: Missed *Day 03: Anniversary Ring *Day 04: 1 Angelwing *Day 05: 1 Angelwing *Day 06: Wait *Day 07: Wait *Day 08: Chocobo Wand *Day 09: Wait *Day 10: Wait *Day 11: 48 Angelwings *Day 12: Wait *Day 13: Wait *Day 14: Wait *Day 15: 72 Angelwings I had already all got but the Silver Moogle Belt and Gold Moogle Belt. --Haltar 15:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) --Haltar 21:25, May 21, 2010 (UTC) --Haltar 12:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) --Haltar 22:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, after waiting for about a week, I got a Silver Moogle Belt. -.- I can't be sure of how many waits I actually did cause I was, and still am very disappointed about this event so didn't exactly bother paying too much attention into it. Another character of mine that might've waited for longer, got a Bronze Moogle Belt. I'm actually glad I didn't waste time anf effort to do this on the rest of my characters hehe... As a conclusion, I don't feel appreciated, at all. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 17:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I too have been trying for a Chocobo Wand for the past 3 years. I have every other item except the Gold Moogle Belt. I've waited anywhere from 1 to 3 days, and still get naught but Angelwings. So with the event drawing to a close, I thought I'd try a little experiment -- fill up my inventory, set to manual sorting, and repeatedly speak to the Moogle to get some sense of a "drop rate" for the wand. Well, that furry little #$%& must have known what I was up to because he slipped 23 Angelwings into the partial stack I already had. (Aargh!!!) If anyone else has an attempt left on this event and would like to give this a try (after putting all Angelwings in your satchel!), please post your findings here. I don't mind the randomness of this event; it's just the small window of opportunity to score this item that makes my blood boil. --Nupinu 04:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :/comfort That does sound a bit strange to me. Normally, you wouldn't be able to get an item even if you have auto-sorting on (it first goes in to the inventory and then stacks it), though probably it's just different with a NPC giving you them (instead of the treasure pool). I truly think these kind of things should not be so random because you don't exactly have too much time to get them per year. It's an event that's supposed to be fun (I would think o.o), not something that makes people frustrated. ;\ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Limit Break 3/Genkai 3 and Maat *I flagged Whence blows the Wind during the moggiebag quest and finished it 2 days later, now whenever I talk to maat after obtaining all 3 crest key items, all he does is talk to me about Halver. I finished the moggiebag quest and I have all 3 crests in my key items. I've tried talking to Halver, and Maat again, and they tell me the same things everytime. Anyone else have this problem? --Kresaera-Asura May 17th, 2010 00:36EST **(edit: I talked to a GM and he/she told me to talk to the Chief in kazham and I did and now I got the limit Break quest done finally. So make sure you have talked to ALL the NPC's twice) I've completed the quest for the Moggiebag and now Maat only talks about Halver all day. Doesn't even ask for a testimony anymore. Becoming a pain because I can't get the cutscene from him that I need for the Black Belt quest. --Jeryhn 05:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *An update on this situation: Make sure you talk to EACH LETTER NPC TWICE or the Adventurer Appreciation quest is not considered complete, even if you have already acquired the Moggiebag, and it will lock up all the NPCs involved, including Maat. Hope this helps anyone who finds themselves stuck trying to access other quests. --Jeryhn 20:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) New Moogles? i just noticed 2 new moogles have appeared next to the one in sandy (assuming they have elsewhere as well) they seem to just be giving hints on the letter quest (one told me to remember to equip my diner gear when receiving the letters, the other is directing me to talk to the sandy monarlis first) I completed the moogiebag quest several days ago, and assume this is just to help players know what to do next, but can anyone confirm? Rahveel 21:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Yep, there are new Moogles alright - seems they're just there to fill in the blanks left by the original Moogle (who just vaguely mentions letters missing). And it seems one of the two new ones in Bastok has a typo in its text ("posetd" rather than "posted")... this event reeks of newbies on the FFXI staff. ~ Karuberu 12:52, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, noticed that as well. Typoes in-game are nothing new, though. I've spotted several even within old scripts... --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 17:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC)